


At the Edge of the Woods

by nicky_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Omega Reader, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky_writes/pseuds/nicky_writes
Summary: When you move into a cottage on the edge of the forest, you’re ready to start a new life in a new, quiet town. But when you attract the attention of Steve Rogers, a man who everyone in town seems to dislike and fear, your world is turned upside down after he decides that you belong to him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, past Steve/peggy - Relationship
Comments: 84
Kudos: 590





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I hope you enjoy this fic. Make sure to read the tags before reading, and as always, enjoy!

It was love at first sight. From the moment you laid eyes on the cottage, you knew it would become your home. The thing was tiny, barely any bigger than a shack, and it was a good fifteen minutes’ drive from the nearest sign of civilization. But you didn’t care; you were enamored with the thick layer of ivy that had overtaken the western wall of the structure, and there were huge bushes of honeysuckle growing along the edge of the forest just a few feet from the backdoor.

And when your real estate agent told you the price of the property, the deal was immediately sealed.

“You’re kidding,” you’d deadpanned. “That’s _all_?”

“Yep,” she’d grinned, clutching her binder of properties tight against her chest. “Quite the bargain, huh?”

“I mean… Yeah,” you’d laughed. “It must be too good to be true. What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing, structurally,” she began, “The plumbing is on the older side of things, but it passed inspection. Same goes for the heating and air conditioning. There’s been a bit of a rodent problem in the past, but the appraiser said that a few mouse traps should do the trick to take care of that.”

Her smile had fallen at that point, though, and she shifted on her feet as she considered her next words.

“What is it?” you’d prompted.

“Well… The thing is,” she said sheepishly, “The locals have this superstition about the woods in this area. People say that they’re, uh…haunted.”

“…Haunted?”

You were barely able to contain an amused grin from overtaking your face, and with a shrug you turned back toward the kitchen, admiring the view of the trees through the little window above the stove.

“I know, it’s pretty weird,” the agent chuckled. “But people around here really do believe it. Something about an urban legend. I will say, though, that coyotes and wolves are known to roam around at night, so that’s probably where the paranoia comes from. Just try not to go out after dark. And if you get any chickens or outdoor animals, I’d keep them inside a kennel.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” you assured her. “I’m not exactly a farmer. I’m just looking for a place to settle down.

“And I think this cottage is the perfect spot.”

A month later, after the papers were signed and your possessions were moved in, you found yourself happier than you’d ever been in your new abode. You’d purchased house plants and artwork, designing the small space until it was exactly to your liking. You’d even decided to take up gardening, and your tiny back porch had become dotted with pots filled with flourishing herbs.

You fell into an easy routine. On Mondays, you would venture into town, picking up groceries from the local mart and picking up any other supplies you needed. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays were dedicated to your work; you were the owner and manager of a blog that had become an overnight success several months ago, and so you spent those days curled up in the cottage, typing away at your laptop and creating content.

The only strange thing thus far had been the town residents’ reaction to you. Everyone was friendly, of course, and they’d made it clear that small town hospitality was a value the entire population seemed to share, but you weren’t oblivious to the way they side-eyed you. No one ever looked _suspicious_ , per se, more like…expectant. Like they were waiting for you to say or do something, though you had no idea what it could be.

Earl, the bookstore owner, was by far one of the friendliest people you’d ever met, and after four weeks of the bizarre treatment, you finally asked him about it.

“Oh, don’t mind us,” he waved you off, sliding your new books into a paper bag. “It’s just that no one’s ever lasted long in that cottage o’ yours.”

“…Well, that’s a bit…unsettling. What happened to them?”

“Nothing,” he was quick to assure you. “Nothing bad happens to ‘em. It’s not like they’ve gotten hurt or anything. It’s just that, uh… Well. Strange things seem to happen in that part o’ the woods at night, and it’s scared the last couple o’ tenants off.”

“Huh… My real estate agent did mention something like that,” you admitted, starting to feel an irrational spark of apprehension. “What kind of things did they see?”

“Well… I don’t wanna scare you away,” he grumbled, scratching at his salt-and-pepper beard.

“I promise you won’t. I really like where I’m at right now. I’m just…curious, I guess.”

Earl seemed to consider it for a moment before giving in.

“Alright,” he sighed. “But for the record, I don’t believe any of the silly nonsense some folks ‘round here like to gossip about. This is a quiet town – a safe town. The only dangerous thing about this place is Mary Jo’s strawberry rhubarb pie down at the soda shop – I swear those things are the reason I got diabetes.”

You chuckled at Earl, and he gave you a warm smile before leaning towards you over the counter, propping himself up on his elbow.

“So, anyways, back to your house,” he started. “The last people there were this younger couple. They were nice kids – had just gotten hitched. But after a few weeks, they said they started noticin’ howls at night. Now, that’s normal for this area; we’ve got some wolves. But these howls were close, so loud that it woke em’ up most nights.

“Then, they started seeing people walking around the property around midnight. It coulda’ been that they were smokin’ some stuff they shouldn’a been smokin’, but they swore up and down that they saw naked men traipsin’ around. One time, there was one on their back porch, and the husband ran out to chase him off, but as quick as they saw him, he vanished.

“Again, I don’t know if I believe all of that junk,” Earl huffed. “But… the old lady who lived there before the couple said the same thing before she passed away, god rest her soul. And ol’ Lizzy didn’t lie about this sorta thing.”

You made a quiet hum of contemplation, nodding.

“Well,” you eventually spoke, “if I see any naked men hanging around, I have my handy dandy taser.”

A wide grin broke out over the older man’s face, and he reached over the counter to cuff your shoulder.

“Thata girl,” he chuckled. “I like it. And if you do see people hangin’ around on your property, give me a call, ok?” He fumbled around for a business card, eventually opening the cash register and pulling one out. “Call the bottom number if anyone gives you trouble, ok? I know I’m not the most intimidating guy around, but I keep a shotgun at the house just in case. And if the wolves become a problem, call the police. They’ll send some guys over from animal control to chase ‘em off.”

“Thanks, Earl,” you smiled, tucking the card into your wallet. “Oh, and before I forget, do you have any stationary? Letter writing paper, colored pens, that sort of thing?”

“I’m afraid we don’t. Oh, but Greg and Lou would probably have some. Try their art supply store; it’s right around the corner on the left side o’ the road.”

With that, you thanked Earl and walked out, clutching your paper bag of novels to your chest. You had to admit that the idea of wolves on your property was starting to scare you, but the thought of a naked guy just hanging out in the woods was enough to make you laugh to yourself. Even if it _was_ true, you’d dealt with weirdos before. If that was the worst of your problems, then you’d be a happy camper.

You followed Earl’s instructions and immediately spotted a quaint store with a sign over the door reading “The Brushstroke”. Upon walking inside, you were greeted by the smell of paper and ink, and papier mache mobiles were hanging from the ceiling every few feet, dancing in the breeze that had flown in after you opened the door. Two men were standing behind the counter, sipping from steaming mugs of tea, and their heads popped up as you walked in.

“Hey, there!” one of them called, giving you a wave. “Welcome; come on in.”

“Hello,” you replied with a smile.

“We haven’t seen you around before,” the other man remarked, a kind smile on his face. “You wouldn’t happen to be the new girl in town, would you?”

“Word spreads quickly, I guess.”

“It does when you live in a town like this,” he nodded. “I’m Lou, by the way. And this is my husband Greg.”

Greg nodded in greeting, and you gave them a wide smile.

“It’s nice to meet you guys.”

“Likewise, hon. Can we help you find anything?”

You told them what you were looking for, and they instructed you towards the back of the store, where you found a wall filled with rows of neat packets of paper right next to a cubby of pens of all types and colors. You took your time in making your selections, not even noticing the door of the shop opening and closing; it was only when you heard Greg and Lou’s quiet conversation come to an abrupt halt that you glanced around the corner to see what was going on.

Your eyes widened when you saw the man standing in front of the counter; he was tall, maybe a few inches over six foot, and built like a tank. A thick, well-groomed beard adorned his face, and his hair was on the longer side, curling just past his ears in thick, easy waves. Despite the chilly weather outside, he was only dressed in a blue long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans, and you watched his biceps bulge under the fabric as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“…Steve,” Greg finally said. “Long time no see.”

The man – Steve, evidently – nodded his head as he approached the counter.

“Wh-what can we do for you?” Lou asked, seeming to shrink back as he walked towards them.

“I need a new sketchbook,” Steve mumbled, almost too quietly for you to hear. His voice was deep, resonating, and something about its gravelly edge made goosebumps rise up over your arms.

“You know where to find ‘em,” Greg stated after clearing his throat. “Just get whatever you need and go.”

It looked as if Steve was about to say something, but after a pause, he just nodded, ducking his head and turning directly towards you. You stiffened as he grew nearer, feeling an unexplainable urge to turn and run away from him, but then his eyes met yours, and you were frozen in place.

Blue irises stared directly into you, and you watched as surprise washed over his features. His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath in through his nose, and you swore that you saw his pupils dilate as he looked you up and down. When his gaze finally met yours again, and you stumbled back a step, stunned at the look on his face. It was as if he _knew_ you.

But that couldn’t be; you’d never seen this man before. If you had, you definitely would’ve remembered him.

“I-I…” you stuttered. “I’m sorry.”

You weren’t sure what you were apologizing for, but all of a sudden you were broken out of your strange stupor. Fixing your eyes firmly on the floor, you turned and blindly grabbed the first stack of papers that your extended hand came in contact with. You did the same with the pens, grabbing a random pack before turning on your heel and heading towards the front.

Or, rather, heading directly into a broad, firm chest. You hadn’t heard any footsteps, but while your back was turned Steve had apparently stalked up behind you, and now you were so close that you could smell the distinct scent of pine wafting off of him. Pine and…something else, something musky. It made your mouth water and your eyes flutter shut, and you could have sworn that you heard a deep growl sound from his chest.

The noise startled you so badly that you dropped everything, even your paper bag from Earl’s, and you felt as if your entire body was trembling as you turned away. On unsteady feet, you walked back to the front, glancing at Greg and Lou out of the corner of your eye as you headed towards the door. Lou was watching you with a concerned expression painted across his face, but Greg was still staring Steve down, as if he were sizing him up.

The cold, early-spring wind hit you square in the face once you exited the store, and it sobered you up enough to cease your nervous trembling. There was still a sense of blind panic, though, a deep-seated fear that drove you to march over to your car without turning back.

As you peeled out of your parking space and sped towards your home, you slowly began to calm down, taking slow, even breaths to slow the frantic beating of your heart. As you put more and more distance between you and the mysterious man from the art store, you found that, even later on when you were safe in your home, you still couldn’t rationalize why you’d felt the way you had. And that evening, when you were getting ready to go to bed, you couldn’t help but feel like you were being watched.

Typically, you kept the curtains in your bedroom open, enjoying the sight of the forest laying just beyond the panes of glass. But tonight, before going to bed, you drew them shut before burrowing under the covers, hiding away from the lingering, unexplainable dread that had followed you home that day.

____________

You weren’t sure what had woken you. When you jolted out of your slumber, you were laying sprawled out over your mattress, your sheets tangled around your ankles. Everything was quiet, unsettlingly so. It was as if your cottage was holding its breath, waiting for something horrible to happen. The world was black beyond your windows, and the clock on your bedside table read 3:42 in the morni-

Wait.

The lingering tendrils of sleep within your brain melted away as you bolted upright, your wide eyes focused on your windows and the curtains that were neatly pulled away from them. Your heart was pounding in your ears as you slowly, deliberately, stood up from your bed, reaching for your phone blindly as you kept your eyes on the windows.

You drew the curtains closed as your thumb hovered over the emergency call button, and you gulped before turning towards your open bedroom door.

“H-hello?” you called out, voice still thick with sleep.

There was no answer, and you took a deep breath before stepping out into the living room. You were relieved to find nothing out of place; the kitchen, as well, was in perfect order, as was your tiny bathroom. You grew bolder as you searched your house, checking underneath your bed and inside of your wardrobe, but still you found nothing.

Eventually, you sauntered over to your back door, and that’s when you smelled it. Smelled _him_. The same scent that had flooded your senses back at the bookstore was thick in the air right next to the backdoor. You blinked rapidly, feeling a stirring in your gut as you inhaled it, and you gulped as you faced the door.

“…Steve?” you murmured, suddenly unable to make a sound any louder than a whisper.

Without realizing what you were doing, your hand came up to the doorknob, tracing the curve of it with your thumb. A tiny, experimental twist revealed that it wasn’t locked, and a small voice in the back of your head supplied that it was sure you’d locked it before going to sleep.

One more twist, and the door popped open, goosebumps rising up over your skin as the night air rushed over you. You turned on the porch light with a flick of your fingers and stepped out, wincing when the floorboards creaked under your feet. You half expected to see a naked man standing there just as Earl had said, but there was nobody.

You let out a shaky laugh, leaning against the doorway as your eyes flitted over the forest. You felt silly, getting all paranoid for no reason. With a small, sheepish smile, you straightened up and turned to head back inside, eager to climb back under your warm sheets and forget about the whole thing.

But that was when you saw it.

You stopped in your tracks and sucked in a deep breath as the wolf sauntered out from the tree line, its eyes focused directly on you just as yours were focused on it. Its fur was sandy and mottled with streaks of light brown and creamy white, and in the dim light you thought that you caught a flash of blue in its eyes. You took a step backwards as that same smell washed over you, and for a short, fleeting moment, you thought that there was something familiar about the beast.

It took another step towards you, and that was when you realized how massive it was. You’d seen pictures of wolves on the internet; you knew how big they were supposed to be compared to people. But this was another thing completely; this wolf looked to be the size of a grizzly bear, and you knew that if it were to stand up on its two hind legs, it would tower over you.

Abruptly, you broke out of your paralysis, blinking rapidly as you turned back towards your door. You heard a growl from behind you, but you ignored it as you fled back into your house, slamming the door shut and turning the lock back into place. A thud sounded on its other side, followed by the scratching of claws against wood.

You waited several moments, silently begging the animal to stop, but the thumping only carried on, accompanied by muted, distressed whining. Taking a deep breath, you turned to your phone, punching in ‘911’ and holding the device up to your ear.

“ _911, where is your emergency_?”

“U-um… I-I’m at 432 Nottington Lane. Please, there’s this, this wolf outside and it’s trying to get it, and…”

As you spoke, the noises suddenly stopped. You paused, frowning at the door and straining your ears. But everything had once more gone silent.

“ _Hello, ma’am? Ma’am, are you still there_?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m still here. Um… I think it’s gone now. It’s… Yeah, it’s gone. I’m really sorry to bother you guys. Just, uh… Just ignore this call, please. I’m sorry.”

You hung up and set your phone down on the kitchen counter, staring hard at your back door.

“…Shit.”

_______________

You didn’t close your curtains again after that night. You told yourself it was because there was no reason to, that you had nothing to hide yourself from. But, in the back of your mind, you knew that it was because you were too afraid of waking up with them open of someone else’s accord.

Two days went by with no further incident. You kept up with your little routine, throwing yourself into your work and acting as if you weren’t still shaken up from the ordeal. You called Earl and let him know you’d seen a wolf, just like he’d said, and the two of you had laughed over the scare it had given you. But the laughter didn’t reach your eyes or your heart, and it was still hard for you to fall asleep whenever night came around.

On the third day, though, you decided that you needed to get out. Every time your eyes strayed to the forest, you felt a pinprick of anxiety, and you were desperate to forget about what had happened. And so, dressing in your most comfortable leggings and oversized sweater, you ventured out into town, stopping for breakfast at the soda shop.

Mary Jo’s Soda Shop had been open and owned by Mary Jo herself since before you were born. It was located right in the center of town, and it was the closest thing to ‘busy’ that the small township’s population could be capable of. The front porch was lined with old, worn rocking chairs, and empty planter boxes sat beneath every single window; you were sure that they’d be overflowing with petunias as the weather turned warmer.

The atmosphere was warm and cozy as you stepped inside. People of all different races and walks of life found solace under Mary’s roof, and it was clear by the easy smiles, easy laughter, and easy conversation that pervaded the dining room. A teenaged girl, who you’d later find out to be Mary Jo’s granddaughter, showed you to your table and took your order, and as you settled down into the cracked-leather seat of your booth, you found yourself finally relaxing.

It was easy to get lost in your own thoughts, especially with the dull roar of voices and the soft sounds of country music playing over the radio as background noise. You stared off into space as you sipped your orange juice, content to just zone out for a few moments and let your brain go on autopilot.

Maybe that was why it startled you so much when a man abruptly slid into the seat across from you. You were pulled out of your revelry by a dark shadow suddenly appearing in your peripheral vision, and your initial fright only deepened when you looked up to see who it was.

“Steve…”

The man from yesterday was staring you down, dressed this time in a red and black flannel. His hair, too, looked like it had been combed out, and his beard was shiny and soft-looking, as if he’d rubbed oil into it that morning.

You didn’t know what to say as he sat across from you, his fingers laced together on top of the table, and for an uncomfortably long moment, the two of you were completely silent.

“What’s your name?” he finally asked, and you arched your eyebrow at him.

“Why do you want to know?”

A muscle in his jaw ticked, and he let out a long sigh through his nose. He didn’t answer your question, and you started to shift in your seat as he continued to stare.

Finally, you told him, murmuring your name under your breath. Upon hearing it, he nodded, finally glancing up when your waitress came back to take your order. When her eyes fell onto the man seated across from you, she visibly paled, her mascara-lined eyes widening as her smile turned to a grimace.

“Mr. Rogers,” she said timidly, “my grandmother told you not to come in anymore-“

“It’ll be fine, Rosie,” he grunted. “I won’t cause any trouble; I’m just talking with (Y/N), here.”

Rosie looked over to you, and you blinked up at her, hoping your incredulity was showing through in your eyes.

“I… I’m not sure…”

Steve huffed and looked over at you, a predatory edge appearing in his visage.

“Go on,” he encouraged you. “Tell her.”

“I really don’t-“

Suddenly, his scent was flooding your senses once more, and you almost gagged on your words as you breathed it in. You wondered why Rosie didn’t seem to notice it as it washed over you, nearly suffocating in its intensity.

“I, uh…” Your voice trailed off distractedly, and Steve’s knee nudged yours under the table.

“I-it’s fine,” you finally managed to stutter, and a pleased smirk appeared over his features.

“See? Everything is fine,” he insisted. “Now, weren’t you coming to take our orders?”

Rosie hesitated, but finally she slipped a notepad out of her pocket and nodded.

“Perfect. I’ll have the sampler with crispy bacon. Eggs over easy. And, uh… a biscuit on the side,” Steve listed off.

After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat, prompting you to jump a little before telling Rosie what you would like.

“Oh! Uh… I’ll have the same,” you muttered, though you hadn’t really been planning on eating anything of the sort.

But Rosie jotted it down in her notepad, all but fleeing to the kitchen after you were done speaking.

“And I’ll take some coffee!” Steve called after her.

When it was finally just the two of you, he once again gave you his full attention, and you fought to keep your mind straight.

“I don’t…know you,” you mumbled, squeezing your eyes shut. “I don’t know you, and you’re making me uncomfortable. Please, just-“

“I really liked the nightgown you had on last night.”

Your eyes bugged open, and your head shot up to look at him. You felt your blood run cold as he watched you with that same smirk he’d worn while ordering Rosie around, and you clutched your purse tighter to yourself.

“Wh…What did you just say?”

“You heard me,” he insisted. “How are you liking living in that cottage? The last few people there-“

“What the fuck,” you interrupted. “You…you were _watching_ me?”

He sighed at your interruption but nodded, leaning forward on his elbows.

“And you were watching me.”

“No,” you shook your head. “I never saw you, or I would’ve called the cops-“

“But you _did_ see me,” he insisted. “While I was in my other form.”

You furrowed your eyebrows, but then understanding came over you, and you shook your head.

“Jesus Christ,” you muttered. “You mean…the _wolf_?”

Steve nodded, looking up when Rosie came back with his coffee. She all but slammed the cup on the table, spilling a few drops of the beverage as she poured it. After shooting him a sour glare, she turned on her heel to attend to the other tables around you, the occupants thereof starting to notice who you were sitting with. The din of voices had gone just a bit quieter as they watched him, and you were starting to realize that the entire town knew who Steve was, and judging on the locals’ reaction to him, his reputation wasn’t on the favorable side of things.

“So… Let me get this straight,” you deadpanned, watching as Steve took a sip from his steaming mug. “You’re saying that you _were_ the wolf I saw?”

He nodded, swallowing his coffee.

“I’m among the last of my kind,” he sighed, tapping his fingers against his cup. “At least in this area of the country. But, yeah, that was me, scratching at your door. I was honestly a little hurt by your reaction-“

“You’re fucking insane.”

A scowl overtook his features, and his hands tensed as his fingers went still.

“I would really prefer it,” he growled, “if you didn’t use that sort of language with me, Omega.”

“Ome- What?” You shook your head, unable to process how insane this man really was. “Ok, I’m done here.”

You grabbed your purse and stood up from the booth, but a hand clamped down on your upper arm as you made for the front door.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Steve insisted, and you felt fear course through you at how possessive he’d just sounded. “We have a lot we need to talk about.”

“Let go of me!” You tried to pull away from him, but you might as well have been struggling against an iron chain. Steve didn’t budge as he held you in place, and a whimper escaped your throat as he began pulling you to sit next to him in the booth.

“Steve.”

Both of you froze when you heard the voice, and you looked up to see three men standing over your table, frowning at the man who still had a firm hold on you.

“Steve, let the girl go,” one of them said, and you saw Steve’s lip curl out of the corner of your eye.

“Rhodey,” he grunted. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Not long enough,” the man fired back.

For a second, you were afraid that Steve was going to ignore them, but then his grip on you disappeared. You hurriedly stood up again, backing away until you were out of arm’s reach from him. The entire restaurant was silent as everybody within held their breath, watching Rhodey and Steve stare one another down.

“This isn’t any of your business,” Steve said, and it was then that you realized you couldn’t wait there any longer. You didn’t care how it played out; you just wanted to get out of there.

And so, while everyone was distracted, you turned on your heel and slipped out, pushing past the front door, running past the rocking chairs and planter boxes, crossing the street without first looking both ways. Your heart was pounding a mile a minute, and you didn’t fully know where you were running to until you were standing in the entry way of Earl’s bookstore.

“Hey, there,” he called out to you, but his typical cheerful greeting died on his tongue when he saw your face. “What happened?”

Twenty minutes later, you and Earl were seated in his office. You’d told him everything, save for the way Steve’s scent affected you. You knew it was crazy, and you didn’t want one of your only friends in your new town to think you were as insane as your stalker.

“…Shit.”

It was the first word he’d uttered since you began telling him your tale, and he rubbed his forehead as he took in your story.

“ _Shit_. I mean… I always knew there was something off about that Rogers boy,” he admitted. “But he’s never pulled anything like this.”

You quirked an eyebrow, glancing up at him.

“Why does everyone dislike him?” you asked. “It seems like the whole town has something against him.”

Your friend sighed and sat back in his chair, stroking his beard in thought.

“It didn’t used to be that way,” he started. “Steve, he grew up here. He was always the golden boy – never cursed, never acted disrespectful. Hell, he was a boy scout for years, and all throughout high school he was the team quarterback. He won so many games that he became a local celebrity.

“But, uh… Well. Shit hit the fan the day he turned 18.”

You frowned; you couldn’t picture the crazy, creepy man you’d just been borderline-assaulted by as a popular, polite teenager.

“What happened when he turned 18?” you asked.

Earl hesitated, wringing his hands. For a pregnant pause, he didn’t say anything, but finally he took a deep breath.

“Look, I don’t personally have anything against the guy,” he finally huffed. “But even I get the creeps when I’m around him. That boy, he was never the same after that fourth of July. Hell, the _town_ hasn’t been the same since.”

You raised your eyebrows expectantly, and finally Earl began the story.

“Steve’s folks were a nice couple. He was their only kid, so each year, Sarah and Joseph would throw Steve this big birthday party. I’m talkin’ fireworks, barbeque, the whole nine yards. But his 18th birthday outdid them all; the whole town practically showed up for it.

“But Steve was off the entire day; I think he was sick or something. He was real sweaty, and his eyes were all…red. Like he’d been scratchin’ at ‘em. And when the fireworks started goin’ off… The boy lost it.

“It was like a flip switched in him; next thing we knew, he was takin’ off into the woods, holdin’ his head like his skull was gonna split in two. His mama went runnin’ after him, and then his pops went to get ‘em after about five minutes or so when there was no sign of them comin’ back.

“After half an hour, we went searchin’ for ‘em, and it wasn’t till dawn that we found the three of them.”

Earl took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes with a trembling hand as he recalled the memory.

“I was in the team that found his parents, and… Hon, they were _butchered_. The bodies, they were hardly recognizable. Big bites had been taken outta them; blood was everywhere. Another team found Steve about half a mile away, completely naked and shivering by the river.”

“Oh, my god,” you murmured. “That’s… That’s horrible.”

Your friend nodded gravely, but he wasn’t done yet.

“We all figured that it was a coyote that got ‘em,” he continued. “Or a wolf. But Steve… He was in shock, you see, so take what I’m about to say with a grain o’ salt. But all the way to the police station, he kept sayin’… He kept sayin’, ‘I didn’t mean to kill them… I didn’t mean to kill them.’

“O’ course, no one really believed him; it was clear that an animal had gotten to them, and this was _Steve Rogers_ we were talking about. The kid had never said an unkind word to anyone. And his family got along great.

“A few years passed, and Steve was never the same, but we expected as much. Everyone was still nice to him, and he tried for a while, you know? But then Peggy moved into town.”

“Who’s Peggy?”

“She was this real nice girl – British. She moved with her family to the area. Shoot, she was a firecracker. Didn’t take any shit from nobody; the whole town fell in love with her. Including poor ol’ Stevie.

“When the two started dating, we were thrilled for ‘em. Steve was finally starting to act more like himself; you shoulda seen him. The kid was head over heels, and she was the same. About six months went by, and we really thought that they were gonna make it.

“But then...”

Earl swallowed thickly, eyes darting back up to your face before resting once again on his hands.

“Peggy was found one day in the woods, just like Steve’s parents – mauled, butchered…dead.”

“Jesus Christ…”

“No one saw or heard from Steve for years after that. The kid just vanished into thin air without warning. And so soon after Peggy’s death, well… You can imagine the rumors that started flying around about him. Five years went by, and that was when people started hearing and seeing strange things in the woods. And your cottage, it’s right by where the bodies were found; you can’t be more than a quarter of a mile from where they found Peg.

“Eventually, Steve moved back into town, though no one recognized him. He’d always been a skinny, lean kinda guy, but when he moved back, he looked like he does now. And even if he hadn’t changed so much on the outside, no one would’ve recognized the polite young man we’d all watched grow up in this new Steve. He was _mean_ ; I can’t tell you how many fights he got in at the bar, or how many times he lashed out at someone just to have an excuse to throw some punches.

“Whatever happened to his family and his girl, he’s never been the same since. And if he really believes what he told you earlier at the soda shop, then he’s finally lost his mind.”

___________

You spent the night at Earl’s house. He and his wife set up their guest bedroom for you, and as you and Sherry ate dinner, Earl called the sheriff. You listened in as he told him everything that Steve had done, including watching you the night before, and after ending the call, Earl gave you the sheriff’s number.

“He said to call him at the first sign of trouble,” Earl instructed. “And he said that he’s gonna head over to Steve’s cabin to have a nice, long talk with him. Don’t you worry; Sheriff Wilson is a tough son of a bitch, and he’s a great man. You’re in good hands with him.”

You thanked the couple profusely, and you were finally able to sleep restfully through the night, knowing that you weren’t alone. You didn’t even mind that you could hear Earl and Sherry’s snoring from all the way down the hall; you hadn’t had such a good night’s sleep in days.

The next morning, Sheriff Wilson stopped by after Sherry had served up breakfast, and you had to admit that you _did_ feel better after talking to him.

“So I set everything straight with Steve,” Sam explained. “He said that he’d been drunk that morning at breakfast, and he admitted to saying some things that he regretted. He asked me to apologize to you on his behalf, and he said that he would stay away from you from here on out, if it would make you more comfortable.”

“I’d be _more_ comfortable if he moved to a different country altogether, but I’ll take it,” you’d joked weakly, coaxing a laugh out of the sheriff.

“Well, I’ll run it by him the next time we see each other,” he’d chuckled. “But for now, I think you’ll be just fine.”

After helping Sherry clean up from breakfast, you reluctantly got into your car and started back to your cottage, feeling your short-lived relief start to dwindle away as you approached your home. Who’s to say that Steve would stay true to his word? And there was something about the memory of him calling you ‘omega’ that didn’t sit well with you. You had no idea what that meant, but the conviction, the possessive, commanding tone in his voice still made shivers crawl up and down your spine.

Once you stepped into your cottage, you gave each room a cursory once-over, making sure nothing was out of place before plopping down onto your couch with your laptop. You were severely behind on work, and you needed the distraction to calm your nerves.

Before you knew it, the sun was starting to slip over the horizon, and as the evening turned to night, your eyelids started drooping. You’d finally managed to catch up on work, and although it took you until 9 o’clock at night, you were back on schedule with your blog.

Finally giving in to your sleepiness, you stood up and stretched before methodically going around to each door and window, making sure that they were all closed and locked. After once more checking that Steve wasn’t hiding in your wardrobe, shower, or backyard, you relaxed and went into your bedroom, changing into a flannel pajama set before crawling into bed.

Sleep came easily to you that night, but it didn’t stay for long.

_________

It was, once again, just after 3 in the morning when you woke up, although there was something different about this time around. There was an almost electric charge to the air, and it immediately made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. You sat up in bed and looked around your room, and even though the curtains were still closed, just as you’d left them, you immediately noticed the smell.

Your hand fell onto your nightstand, blindly fumbling for your phone, but it wasn’t where you’d left it. Panic pierced through you, and you frantically reached for your charging chord, but it was no longer plugged into your cell. There was, however, something new sitting on your bedside table, and you flicked your lamp on to see clearly what it was.

Your blood went cold when you saw the paper bag from Earl’s, still filled with your new books, just as you’d left it in the art shop.

“I’d been meaning to give that back to you.”

A scream tore itself out of your lips, and your hand flew up to clap over your mouth as you turned to the man now leaning in your doorway.

Steve was watching you with an amused smile, though it didn’t reach his eyes. His hair was wild, and you noticed the way his chest rose and fell with quick, uneven breaths. He looked…unhinged, and Earl’s voice started ringing in your ears, telling you all the gory details about the deaths that had followed this man through his life.

“Steve, please,” you begged, pressing your back against your headboard. “I don’t know what you want-“

“Oh, c’mon,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You’re a smart girl; I’m sure you can put two and two together.”

With that, he pushed off of the wall and sauntered towards you, ignoring the way you trembled as he took a seat on the edge of your bed.

“I read your blog, by the way,” he remarked. “I actually liked it; you’ve got a talent with writing.”

You gulped, not sure what to say as he turned to face you. For a moment, something flashed through his eyes, something other than the smug cynicism that usually dwelled there, but he looked away before you could get a good look at it.

“I’m sure Earl told you a lot of things about me,” he murmured. “And I’m sorry that’s how you had to hear them. But I’m not… I don’t want to hurt you. Honestly.”

“Wow, that really puts me at ease,” you grumbled. “It definitely makes the fact that you’ve broken into my house twice now totally ok.”

Steve huffed, and annoyance crossed his handsome features.

“Careful, omega,” he grunted. “I’m trying to be nice, here.”

You wanted to snap at him that he should really try harder, then, but you kept your mouth shut, knowing that you didn’t want to anger him if you didn’t have to.

“…Why do you keep calling me that?” you instead asked, and the fire in his gaze cooled just a bit.

“…I’ve given this a lot of thought,” he finally sighed. “And I can understand why this all sounds so crazy; if I were in your situation, I would probably think the same thing. But just… hear me out, ok? I’m going to tell you everything I know.”

You nodded, hugging your knees to your chest, and after another deep breath he began.

“I used to be normal, or so I thought,” he began. “I used to be like you; I didn’t know what was out there. I didn’t know that certain legends that we’ve all learned to accept as fiction were actually based on fact. But that all changed on my 18th birthday.

“That was the day that I first turned into a wolf.” Steve paused, looking pained for a moment, but after swallowing thickly he continued. “I had no clue what was happening to me. I just felt… _wrong_ , like I was being torn apart from the inside. I fought to keep control of myself, but… I couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“People got hurt; I’m sure you’ve been told all the gritty details. But that wasn’t… It wasn’t _me_. I tried so hard, so _goddamn_ hard, to keep it inside, bottled up, but eventually I couldn’t hold back anymore. And that was when I left.

“I went looking for people like me. It took me a while, but eventually I found a small group of them in New York. They called themselves the Howling Commandos.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head.

“Not the name I would’ve chosen, but they were good people. They helped me control it, taught me how to remain myself even when I’m in my other form. And I learned more about what it means to be a, uh…

“Werewolf.”

You bit your lip, staring at him as you grew even more fearful; he _believed_ this. You could tell by the way his eyes were glistening with barely-contained tears, and if you weren’t so terrified of him, you would feel sorry for how sad he looked.

“Steve, you… you must realize that this is hard for me to believe, right? I mean… This isn’t _Twilight_ ; this is the real world.”

He rolled his eyes at the mention of that book.

“There’s about a thousand things wrong with that fucking story, and I’ll die mad about it,” he muttered under his breath, and you hugged yourself tighter as he stood up.

“You want me to prove it to you? Fine.”

Steve stood still for a long moment, closing his eyes, and you found your gaze straying to the door behind his back. He was distracted, evidently focused on transforming into a fucking _wolf_ , oblivious to you as you slowly moved to set your feet on the floor.

 _Now is your moment_ , your brain whispered, and after taking a deep breath, you leapt to your feet. You didn’t notice the way his skin was slowly starting to grow patches of blonde fur, nor did you register that his voice had become more of an animalistic growl as he realized that you were trying to run. You were solely focused on making it out alive.

The back door was closer to you than the front, and you could practically feel Steve’s breath on the back of your neck as he gave chase, and so you nearly yanked the door off of its rusty, old hinges as you went flying out onto the back porch. You just barely managed to close the door behind you, and right before it slammed shut, you were able to make out an open maw filled with sharp teeth. The same thumping you’d heard several nights ago sounded from within your home, but with the way the wood was creaking and splintering, you knew it wouldn’t keep Steve trapped inside for long.

You began to run towards your car, but with a curse you realized that your keys were still resting on your coffee table inside the cottage, and you wouldn’t go back inside there if someone offered you a million dollars to. So, fully aware of what a terrible idea it was, you started running down the length of your gravel driveway, the small stones and twigs digging into your feet until you felt them starting to grow slick with blood.

You didn’t get far at all before you heard the sound of a low, deep howl split the silence of the night, and you pumped your legs even faster when you heard heavy footfalls starting to give chase behind you. Frantically, you turned and made a beeline for the forest, hoping to lose him in the woods. Low branches and brambles clawed at your face, and the cuts on your feet burned so bad that tears started rolling down your cheeks.

It was simultaneously an eternity and a millisecond before you felt a massive weight crash into you from behind, and with a cry you fell onto your belly. Your arms and legs scrambled about as you tried to crawl away, but you stopped with another scream when a set of impossibly sharp teeth nipped at your shoulder. Even though they didn’t cut deep, it was still enough to scare you into submission, and you immediately went still as your captor panted above you.

Your chest rose and fell as you fought to catch your breath, but it felt as if your heart had stopped beating entirely when you chanced a look to your right and saw…a paw. A huge, sandy-blonde paw about the size of your head was planted in the mud right next to your neck. You turned, and on your left side was the same thing.

Slowly, you rolled over onto your back, and you found yourself face to face with the wolf from before, only this time, you were close enough to see its blue eyes clearly – _Steve’s_ eyes.

“…Steve?” you breathed.

Before your disbelieving eyes, the animal hovering over you started to shift and change, morphing gradually back into the man who’d terrorized you so much up to this point. Except now, as he straddled your hips, completely nude, you knew that he’d been right all along.

“Still think I’m crazy?” he panted, still out of breath from the chase.

“I… How…”

“I tried to tell you,” he grumbled, leaning down. You squirmed when you felt him press his nose to your neck, nuzzling it as he inhaled deeply, and you whimpered when his cock twitched against your thigh. “ _God_ , you have no idea what your scent does to me.”

You made a small noise of protest when his tongue darted out, laving over a spot right under your jaw.

“I thought it was too good to be true, you know,” he groaned, and you let out a noise that was dangerously close to a moan as you realized you could smell him once again. “I thought that people _had_ to be a werewolf to be an alpha or an omega, but as soon as I smelled you in the art shop… Fuck, I knew you were _mine_.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you tried to protest, but you were silenced when Steve nipped at your neck.

“We both know that’s not true,” he chided. “We both know what my scent does to you.”

Steve dragged his teeth down the side of your neck, and you shivered at the sensation. You wanted to fight this; you didn’t want to give in to him. But something inside of you refused to do anything but lay there beneath him, panting as he tasted your skin.

“I’ve never been with an omega before,” he confessed. “The Commandos told me they were incredibly rare, a dying breed just like me. But fate must have brought us together for a reason.”

“I’m… I’m not an omega,” you insisted, but a soft mewl fell out of your lips when he ground his hips forward, the line of his cock sliding up the length of your clothed pussy.

“Then why do you have a mating gland?” he rasped, his tongue darting out to lick at a spot on your neck.

“A what?” you squeaked, but suddenly his hands were on your hips, flipping you over onto your hands and knees. His palms groped your ass, and suddenly you felt your pajamas being pulled down until they pooled around your knees.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Steve growled.

 _No, no, no_. Your thoughts were swirling rapidly as Steve’s fingers slid down your spine. _You didn’t want this; you weren’t an omega; Steve was crazy._

_Why does your body want this so bad?_

You couldn’t find the strength to try and crawl away when Steve’s hands left you, but you gasped when you felt him roughly spread your legs wider apart. The cold night air was icy against your cunt and your thighs, and when the warmth of his hands finally returned to your body, you couldn’t hold in your moan.

“That’s right, omega,” he panted, his hand reaching down to cup your pussy. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so wet; it’s already dripping down your thighs…”

Your pussy made an embarrassingly loud squelching noise as he pushed his finger inside, and your body’s reaction started drowning out your brain. As he thrust his finger in and out, your hips started pushing back against him as white noise echoed in your ears.

“Mmm,” you whined, clenching your teeth. “M-more, _fuck_ -“

“More?” Steve cooed. “You want more?”

You nodded your head, and a gasp parted your lips as he added another finger, curling it in a way that had you seeing stars. Your legs spread wider, and you dropped to your elbows, pushing back in time with his hand.

“This is what you need,” he growled. “You need your alpha to take care of you, don’t you? To use your pretty little cunt and fill you up with my seed. Ain’t that right, doll?”

“Y-yes,” you moaned, feeling your walls start to flutter around him.

All too soon, though, he pulled his hand away, leaving you hanging on the precipice of your orgasm. You burrowed your face into your arms and whined at the loss, but a few seconds later, Steve was gripping your hips. You could feel his fully hard length against your ass, and your breath caught in your throat upon feeling how big it was.

“W-wait-“

Steve shushed you, tangling one of his hands in your hair as the tip of his cock glided through your folds, brushing against your clit.

“It’s ok, omega,” he whispered. “Just lay back and take it.”

With that, his head pressed against your entrance, and your lips parted in a silent scream as he impaled you. Your cervix ached as his dick pressed against it, and you were vaguely aware of the broken moans falling out of your lips.

“ _Fuck_ , doll,” your alpha breathed, and you felt him rest his forehead against your shoulder. “Feels so good, so _fucking_ good. My good girl…”

You groaned when he drew his hips back and thrust forward again, jarring your whole body with the movement. Your teeth clenched together as he found his rhythm, the initial stretch still burning. You’d never felt anything like this before, and the pain was mixing with your pleasure until you couldn’t tell one from the other.

Slowly, as the minutes went by, your abused cunt started to adjust, and your moans became less and less strained as you once more felt pleasure start to crest within you.

“That’s it,” Steve praised, pushing your hair away so he could press a kiss to the side of your neck. “Just relax; let your alpha make you feel good.”

You whimpered as he started thrusting faster, his hips snapping as deep, gravelly growls spilled out of his throat. Your own moans filled the air as you once again felt your orgasm build up inside of you. Your pussy walls contracted and fluttered as you got closer and closer, and Steve’s hand came down hard on your ass.

“Go ahead, omega,” he commanded. “Cum for me; don’t hold back. Give it to me; let me feel it. _Cum for me-“_

With a wail, your body did as it was commanded, and you trembled as you reached your climax. Your cunt squeezed his cock as he slowed his thrusts, and your hips moved of their own accord as you rode it out. Quiet, hoarse moans were still trailing out of your mouth as you came down from your high, and Steve’s beard tickled your skin as he pressed kisses along the curve of your shoulder.

“Good girl,” he praised, and you were sickened to realize that you _enjoyed_ his words of encouragement.

You were surprised when he pulled his cock out of you, and you allowed him to flip you over onto your back. His cheeks were flushed, and he was panting, and your eyes trailed down to see his cock still painfully hard.

Without warning, he shoved it back inside of you, and your hands flew up, digging your nails into his back as he once again started thrusting at a brutal pace.

“’M gonna fill your fucking pussy up,” he was moaning, his hair falling into his eyes while his mouth hung open. “Gonna breed you like the little bitch you are-“

Despite having just cum, shocks of pleasure spread through you as he filled you, and in this position, you could watch his muscles bulge and flex as he chased his release. His eyes were squeezed shut, and one of his hands was pawing and kneading at your breast as he used the other to support his weight. The veins in his neck throbbed as he grew closer and closer, and you were taken off guard to find that you were approaching your second climax with him.

“You already gonna cum again, baby?” he whispered. “Do it. Give it to me; I want it.”

You closed your eyes and arched up, frenzied moans of _yes, please, God, more, I need more_ , spilling past your lips almost unintelligibly. You were so close – just a little more and you would be pushed over the edge.

Just before you could reach it, though, Steve’s eyes snapped open, focusing on your neck hungrily. You should have felt fear, knowing what he was, what had happened to his parent and his last lover. But instinct took over, and you found yourself tilting your head back, baring your neck to him in a sign of submission.

With a feral growl, he lunged forward, and you shrieked as his teeth pierced your skin, right where he’d claimed earlier your ‘mating gland’ was. You closed your eyes, expecting to feel your life fade away, ready to see blood spurting up from the wound. But that never happened; no, instead you felt as if you’d just been electrified. Every sensation you were feeling was suddenly amplified tenfold, and your vision went black as you came for the second time.

Your ears were ringing, but you were still able to hear the primal roar that Steve let out as he came, painting your inner walls with his seed as hips finally slowed to a stop. For several long seconds, the two of you were perfectly still save for your chests as they rose and fell with your heavy breathing. Steve’s cock began to soften inside of you, but he made no move to pull away. No, instead he collapsed over you, his head resting against your chest as his heated skin shielded you from the cold air.

“You were perfect,” you heard him whisper, and one of his fingers came up to trace the bite mark he’d left behind on your neck. “Your bond scar is gonna be so gorgeous, little omega.”

Sleep threatened to overtake you as you lay there, not truly processing Steve’s words as his weight atop you lulled you towards sleep.

“Go ahead and rest, doll,” he murmured. “I’ll carry you back home, and then we can go again. Don’t worry, doll; I won’t stop until you’re nice and round with my babies.”

You should have felt scared – you should have pulled away and ran into the woods. But instead, you let out a content noise of acknowledgement before doing just as he said. The last thing you registered before slipping into a deep, dreamless slumber was his arms as they wrapped around you and picked you up, carrying you away from the road and into the forest.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, a lot of people requested a second part to this (like a lot - y'all are thirsty for Steve just like me and I'm LIVING for it!) so I hope you enjoy this! I struggled a lot with this chapter, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!

You woke up with the strange feeling that comes from knowing you slept in a strange place. The bed beneath you was softer and larger than your own, and the scent that had been plaguing you for days was thick on the sheets. You were laying with your head propped up against a firm pillow, and even though you didn’t know where you were, you couldn’t deny that you were comfortable and warm.

A yawn parted your lips, and you snuggled further against your pillow. However, your eyes shot open when it _moved_ , and that’s when you realized that your pillow was, in fact, a person. With a gasp, you pulled away, ignoring the aches and pains littered throughout your body as you looked up to see who they were.

Steve Rogers was laying there beside you, naked beneath the sheets, and the events of the night before flooded through your mind. You’d slept while Steve carried you through the woods, only waking up hours later as he slid his cock inside of you once again. You’d been groggy, delirious, and the room you’d been in had been dark. But you’d still managed to cum twice as he took you, passing out afterwards into a dreamless, restful sleep for god-knows how long.

“Good morning,” Steve smiled now, having the audacity to look happy after everything he’d done to you. “I forgot how nice it is to sleep next to someone.”

A small noise of surprised escaped you as you hurried to stand up, feeling your cheeks grow hot when you realized just how incredibly naked you were.

“Where are we?” you demanded, and your captor arched an eyebrow.

“My cabin,” he replied. “I thought we were past this…” He trailed off, gesturing up and down towards you. “This hostility.”

“We,” you growled, “are not past _anything_. You _raped_ me last night. Again, and again, and a-“

“Hey, now,” he interrupted, sitting up. “I did _not_ rape you. In fact, I seem to recall you begging me not to stop at _several_ points. All I did was happily acquiesce.”

You blinked away tears as you looked away, taking in the room around you instead. Rich, red-tinged wood made up the floors and walls, and the cabin was made up of hints of both modern and traditional influences. The floor plan was open, keeping everything in one large room except for the bathroom, which you suspected was behind the door tucked away in the corner between the living space and the bedroom.

“Please, if you’re thinking of running,” Steve continued, “don’t. We’re alone out here, with nobody for miles. And I hid the keys to my car, so don’t even think about trying to leave that way.”

Feeling your throat start to close up around unshed tears, you squeezed your legs together, wrinkling your nose up with disgust when you felt the stickiness of dried cum between your thighs. Without a word or a glance in his direction, you trudged into the bathroom, biting your lip to ignore the soreness radiating from between your legs.

“C’mon, baby, don’t-“

Steve’s voice was cut off when you closed the door behind you, and you felt a sob escape as you slid the lock into place before sitting down on the closed toilet lid. You leaned your elbows on your knees and covered your face, letting the tears wash over you as your mind spun with images from the night before.

Steve, shifting from a man to a wolf and then back to a man. His voice, calling you his ‘omega’, insisting that you were meant to be with him. His teeth, sinking into your-

You stood up once again with a gasp and leaned over the sink, pushing your hair out of the way so you could clearly see where he’d bitten you. Your eyes widened when you saw the bitemark resting proudly against the side of your neck; it wasn’t red or bloody, as you’d suspected it would be. No, instead, it had already healed into a silvery, shiny new scar, the perfect imprint of Steve’s teeth. Your stomach rolled at the sight, and you ran a curious finger over it. Something in your gut twitched at the sensation, and you dropped your hand as if it had been burned.

With a sigh, you squeezed your eyes shut and wiped away the tears still trickling down your cheeks; you could feel the rising tide of an anxiety attack coming on, and you did your best to push it away with deep breaths. _One moment at a time_ , you told yourself _. One moment at a time_.

As soon as your eyes fell onto the large shower tucked into the corner, right across from a jacuzzi-style bathtub, you knew that the first thing you needed to do was take a bath. Mechanically, you figured out the settings of the modern shower and went searching for a towel and washcloth. You found a small stack of them under the sink and set them on the counter before testing the water.

As you stood under the spray, scrubbing every inch of skin that Steve had touched last night, you thought about your circumstances, pondering how you would fix all of this. The first thing you needed to do was escape the cabin and find your way into town; Sherriff Wilson would be able to help you. From there, you would figure it out as you went along.

For now, you knew that you didn’t have many options. You could try to make it on foot, but you were no match for Steve’s strength nor his speed, and in his wolf form, you were sure that he’d be able to quite literally sniff you out if you tried to get away. You could also try to find his keys, but it was a decent-sized cabin, and it would most likely set off your captor if you just started randomly searching for them.

You tucked that option into the back of your mind, though, because as you washed away the dirt and grime from yesterday, you knew what your best option was, and it turned your stomach to even think about it – play along. Gain his trust; convince him to take you into town; pull the aces out on him once you were out in public.

You spent a good hour in the shower, washing and scrubbing until your skin was tingly and raw. You didn’t even care that you now smelled like him; you didn’t stop until your fingers were wrinkled and the water had started to run cold. After stepping out, you dried off with the towel before realizing that you had no clothes to change into. With a sigh, you grabbed a fresh towel from under the sink and wrapped it around your body, feeling the cool air nip at your exposed legs.

Even after you’d finished, you stood in front of the door for several minutes, dreading what lay on its other side. By the time you’d gathered enough courage to walk out of the bathroom, the tips of your hair had already begun to dry, and your knees had started to tremor ever-so-slightly from standing there for so long.

With a deep breath, you finally unlocked the door and opened it, taking a moment to survey the space around you. Steve was nowhere to be seen, but a plate containing a sandwich and a few pickles was resting on the dining room table. A glass of ice water was sitting beside it, and your stomach gurgled in hunger.

You forced yourself to walk past the table, though, ignoring the food as you searched for any signs of your captor. Once you established that he wasn’t anywhere inside of the cabin, you walked up to one of the many floor-to-ceiling windows that were dotted around the building. You scanned the forest beyond the glass until you saw a familiar flash of blonde.

Straining your eyes, you pressed your hands to the glass and squinted until you finally saw Steve. Or, rather, the wolf that he sometimes turned into. He was sitting behind a cluster of bushes, but you’d recognize him anywhere.

You were surprised, however, when you saw movement directly beside him, and you gasped when you spotted a second wolf, this one with dark brown fur with splotches of black. It looked as if it were pacing in front of Steve, and every now and then you could see a bit of teeth as its lip curled up in a growl. Steve, though, remained sitting still in the same spot, not moving a muscle as he stood off against the other creature.

Suddenly, though, the other wolf froze in place, and your eyes widened when it turned towards you. Steve’s head turned, as well, and you stumbled backwards from the window, clutching your towel closer around your body. You felt as if you’d been caught doing something wrong as you walked back to the table, but you forced yourself to sit down and pick up the sandwich Steve had made for you.

After you were two bites in, you jumped when you heard the front door opening, and you looked up to see Steve sauntering in, completely naked, as you’d suspected he would be.

“Sorry about that,” he sighed, shaking his head and scratching at his beard. “I, uh… had to talk to an old friend.”

“Are they a, uh..” you gulped, clearing your throat. “A werewolf, too? Or just a regular wolf?”

He arched an eyebrow at you and scoffed.

“Why would I be talking with a regular wolf?” he deadpanned. “They’re animals, (Y/N).”

You rolled your eyes and threw up your hands before picking up your sandwich once again.

“Well, I don’t know how this works!” you huffed. “Forgive me if I don’t know everything about your kind right off the bat.”

Steve chuckled and shrugged, walking into the kitchen and starting to search through the cabinets.

“I know,” he conceded. “I know this is…strange for you. But don’t worry; I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

He pulled out a bag of potato chips and shut the cabinets behind him before taking a seat beside you, and you had to force your body not to instinctively lean away from him. You fought not to let your eyes wander, either, focusing straight ahead for fear of catching any glances of his naked form.

“Do you just…walk around naked like that all the time,” you grumbled. You caught him smirking out of the corner of your eye.

“Usually, yeah. Why? Does it bother you?”

“No,” you insisted, although your cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire. “Just… Could you put on some clothes? Some sweatpants, some boxers – _something_?”

Steve laughed, and you jolted at the screech of his chair behind pushed back.

“If it’ll make you more comfortable, omega,” he laughed, and your eyes skimmed over his ass of their own accord as he walked away before focusing once more on the pickles you had yet to eat.

You pushed your plate away, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

When Steve finally did return, he was wearing a pair of red and black flannel pajama pants, and he was holding a white t-shirt in his hand.

“By the way,” he commented, “I thought you might like to wear something other than a towel, though I’m certainly not complaining about the view.”

He dropped the shirt into your lap before leaning over you to pick up your plate.

“Do you not like pickles?” he asked, and you grabbed onto the t-shirt, flinching at how close he was.

“I-I’m just not hungry,” you supplied, and with a shrug, he brough your plate into the kitchen, popping what was left on your plate into his mouth and crunching on them along the way.

“Well, help yourself to whatever you’d like, if you change your mind.”

You were taken aback by how _normal_ he was acting, as if he kidnapped girls and brought them to his cabin all the time. The thought made your stomach sour, and you swallowed thickly.

“So… What happens now?” you asked warily, not even trying to hide your suspicion as you eyed him down. “What are you going to do with me?”

Steve turned from where he’d been washing your plate and raised an eyebrow at you.

“ _Do_ with you? What do you mean?”

“I mean… What’s your goal here?” you clarified. “You can’t keep me here forever; people will start to notice.”

“Well, I don’t _plan_ to keep you here forever,” he countered. Once the plate was cleaned, he set it down on a drying rack and sat beside you once more.

“I just want you to stay here,” he continued, “until we get past this awkward phase. Once I know I can trust you, and once you know you can trust _me_ , then you’re free to go. Not that I think you’ll _want_ to leave at that point, but-“

“Wait, so… You _really_ want to have a…a relationship with me?”

Steve smiled patiently and looked up at you through his lashes.

“ _Yes_ , baby,” he assured you. “That’s all I want. I’ve been wanting to settle down with a nice girl for a while, now. And the fact that you’re an omega…”

He trailed off, shaking his head, and you winced when you noticed the tiny, wistful smile on his face.

“…You really _are_ crazy,” you murmured under your breath, but you squeezed your lips shut as you felt the temptation to scream at him rise up within you. You wanted to punch his stupid, smug face; you wanted to smash every window in his goddamn cabin and start running, not caring where you ended up just as long as it was far away from him.

Steve, though, didn’t look perturbed by your words nor the disgust clearly written across your face. He was still watching you with that soft affection glistening in his eyes.

“I know it’ll take some time,” he murmured. “I do. And I’m willing to wait.”

He stood up, then, and the movement startled you so much that you jumped. Suddenly, his smile fell, and you pressed your back against the chair as he leaned over you, so close you could smell the peppermint on his breath.

“But if you call me crazy again,” he whispered, “I’ll bend you over this table and teach you some fucking manners.”

You bit your lip as it threatened to start trembling, and your eyes filled with tears at the dark, dangerous tone his voice had suddenly taken on. When he raised his eyebrows expectantly, you hurriedly nodded, and only then did his lips turn upwards once more. You made no move as he leaned in to press a quick peck to your lips, nor did you so much as twitch a muscle when he straightened up and started to walk towards the living room.

“Good girl,” he praised. “Now c’mon; I think we should watch a movie or something.”

With that, Steve turned around and sauntered away, and even as your body shivered and shook from your fear, you knew better than to do anything but follow him.

_______

The majority of the day was spent on Steve’s couch, watching movies as he tried to make small talk with you. He’d tugged you down into the seat next to him after you’d slipped his t-shirt on, and you noted how it fell down to about mid-thigh, just like a sundress would. Once you were seated, he kept an arm wrapped around you at all times, and you focused on the tv as he started a movie. As it turned out, he was a fan of older, classic films, and so you’d ended up watching _Gone With the Wind._

“My mom always loved this one,” he’d confessed to you as the opening score played in the background. “We used to watch it together the day after Thanksgiving; the classic movie channel always played it that day for some reason.”

You’d made a non-comital, neutral noise to let him know you were listening, but you kept your eyes glued to the screen. It was bad enough that his scent was fogging your senses, what with him sitting so close to you; you didn’t want to have to _look_ at him as well.

After a beat of silence, he shifted, somehow managing to pull you closer against him.

“So, uh… Are you and your folks close?” he suddenly asked. One of your eyebrows twitched up at the random question, but you otherwise kept your face and voice even and calm, despite what you were feeling under the surface.

“Not really.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.”

You shrugged, falling into silence once again until, just a few minutes later, Steve asked you another random question about yourself. After the third one, you realized that he was trying to get to know you, that he was treating this like some sort of first date. You swallowed and clenched your fists at the realization, but you were too afraid from his earlier threat to snap at him to shut up.

Instead, you contented yourself with giving him the vaguest possible answers to his questions, trying to keep your responses to one word if possible, no matter what he asked.

“Are you into any sports?”

“No.”

“That’s a shame; I was hoping to take you to a Mets game sometime. I grew up a huge baseball fan.”

After a few minutes, he would try again.

“So, I’m guessing you like to read? You had a lot of books back at your cottage.”

“Yes.”

“Nice. You got any favorites?”

“Yeah.”

“…Care to tell me about them?”

You’d shrugged at that, ignoring his follow up question as you watched Scarlett O’Hara and Rhett Butler argue on screen.

The two of you carried on like that for a while; you managed to get to the intermission in the middle of the film before, with a sigh, Steve reached for the remote and paused the movie.

“I know what you’re doing, you know,” he huffed.

“What?”

You blinked a few times, pretending for a moment to play dumb, but a sharp look from Steve made your face fall. Looking down at your lap, you tried to prepare yourself for whatever he was going to do next – maybe he was going to drag you back to the table and make good on his earlier warning.

Your body tensed up when you felt two impossibly strong hands grip your waist, but you didn’t fight him as he maneuvered you into his lap. Your eyes widened in surprise as he held you there, tracing circles against your hips with his thumbs as your legs straddled his.

“I’m _gonna_ get to know you, hon,” he insisted. “You’re gonna be here for a _long_ time; it’s got to happen eventually. Now, I’m _trying_ to play nice; if I were you, I’d take advantage of that. Because eventually you’re going to piss me off if you keep this up, and you won’t like it when that happens.”

You gulped, looking into his eyes as he spoke, feeling trapped against him as he held you in place. He took a breath and stayed silent for a moment, your eyes locked as you considered one another. One of his hands left your waist, and you jumped when it pushed your hair back over your shoulder, exposing the scar he’d left on you last night. Your fingers twitched with the impulse to pull your hair back over it, but you didn’t dare move as his gaze fell upon it.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered, and your eyes fluttered shut of their own accord when his fingertips traced the bitemark. His touch sent off a spark inside of you, sending shocks of pleasure through your core.

“Why…”

You paused, embarrassed by the question, and looked away, deciding it was best not to ask.

“No, go ahead,” the alpha insisted, pulling his hand away and letting it rest on your lower back. “Ask me anything.”

“…Why,” you finally spoke, “does it feel so…weird…when you touch my neck like that? I touched it earlier and it did the same thing; why?”

“’Cuz that’s your mating gland, ‘mega,” he explained. You were surprised that he wasn’t smug about it; if anything, he seemed genuinely pleased that you’d brought up the subject. “Every alpha and omega has one, and it’s naturally sensitive to the touch. Haven’t you noticed it before?”

You tried to think back on it, biting your lip as you concentrated. You hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary before. Sure, you’d always liked it when your past boyfriends kissed you on your neck, and you supposed it had always felt _really_ good when they did, but it had never shown up on your radar the way Steve’s touch did.

“I… I don’t know,” you eventually said. “I guess it’s always been a little sensitive? But this is different.”

“Hm... Maybe it’s because I’m your alpha now,” he considered. “I’m new to all of this, too. Like I said last night, I’ve never met an omega before.”

“… _My_ alpha?”

“Yeah.” Steve _did_ look smug about that, and you all of a sudden wished you hadn’t said anything about it. “That mark shows every other alpha out there that you’re mine.”

Your stomach turned at that, and you tried to shove away your anxiety as it rose within you again.

“…When will it fade away?” you asked, but the alpha only laughed.

“Baby, it’s not going anywhere,” he chuckled. “A bond mark is permanent; you’ll be wearing that scar for the rest of your life.”

Fury rose up within you, so sudden and so vicious that, for a second, it made you feel light-headed. You blinked away tears as you considered his words. He had no reason to lie about it, and something in your gut told you it was the truth.

You would never be truly rid of him.

Steve immediately noticed the change in your mood, because his smile fell and, for a moment, guilt flashed over his features.

“Look, baby, I can tell you’re angry,” he tried to console you. “But please, just…don’t get too worked up over it. Here, you can bite _my_ mating gland if it’ll make you feel better-“

“Get the fuck away from me,” you grit out from behind clenched teeth. “I want nothing to do with you-“

You tried to stand up, to push Steve away, but his arms were like iron chains. They tightened around you and pulled your body to his chest despite your best efforts. Within seconds, you found yourself turned around and forced against him, your back pressed against his front with your ass in his lap. You gasped when you felt his cock twitch against your back side, and you couldn’t stop a frustrated growl from escaping you as you found yourself trapped in that position.

“Calm. Down,” he grunted against your ear. “Remember what I said earlier? Just _behave_ , or I’ll really give you something to be upset about.”

For a few more futile moments, you tried to push his arms away, but it was of no use. With a sob of defeat, you went limp, feeling a tear finally fall down your cheek for what felt like the hundredth time that day. And after that first tear, it was as if a flood broke loose. You couldn’t suppress the sobs anymore as they escaped your lips, and your shoulders shook as you wept.

Steve let out a sigh before his grip on you loosened – not enough for you to escape his grasp, but enough to make you feel _slightly_ less like a caged animal.

“…I’m sorry, omega,” he whispered, and you felt him press a kiss to the top of your head. “Just… Let’s watch the last half of the movie and calm down. Ok? We don’t need to talk anymore; it’s obvious that’ll just upset you.”

Over the next few hours, true to his word, Steve stayed quiet, holding you in his arms as you first finished _Gone With the Wind_ and then started _Road to Rio_. At some point, you felt your eyelids start to grow heavy, and you suddenly realized just how spent you were – from the crying, the night before, the stress of it all…

It was when you yawned for the second time that Steve looked down, a warm smile coming over his features as he watched the way you were leaning back against his chest, finally relaxing in his hold.

“You gettin’ sleepy?” he asked, and you tried to find the will to straighten up.

“I… No,” you shook your head, but you caught his disbelieving look out of the corner of your eye.

“C’mon, doll.”

You gasped when he suddenly shifted you in his arms before standing up, carrying you bridal-style into the bedroom.

“You’ve had a long day,” he remarked. “And it’s only just past 4. I think a nap would do you some good.”

You couldn’t deny that sleep did sound pretty amazing, but your heartbeat quickened as Steve’s bed came into view, still rumpled from the morning. As he laid you back, you tugged his shirt down and grew the covers up over yourself, praying that he wouldn’t get any ideas.

Once he saw what you were doing, the alpha rolled his eyes and started tucking the sheets around you.

“Don’t worry,” he assured you. “That can wait until later. For now, get some rest. I’m gonna go work out a little bit before starting on dinner. If you need anything, just let me know. Ok?”

Hesitantly, you nodded your head, watching him carefully as he smiled and stood over you. You squeezed your eyes shut as he leaned down to kiss your forehead, but true to his word, he left right after. You both knew what he’d meant when he said ‘ _that’_ could wait, but you had no clue how _much_ later it would be. Your body was still sore from how he’d used you last night, and your heart clenched at the thought of going through it again.

For now, though, your exhaustion was steadily demanding more and more of your attention. With one final yawn and the thought that you could worry about Steve _after_ your nap, you turned onto your side and closed your eyes. Sleep came to you quickly, settling over you like an extra blanket as you breathed in your alpha’s scent from where it still lingered on his sheets.

_______

When you woke up, you only felt marginally rested. A small headache had formed in your skull as you slept, and you felt a somewhat restless inclination inside of you that you couldn’t explain. When you eventually sat up, though, the sun was already starting to dip beneath the horizon, and the clock on the wall told you that it was just a few minutes shy of turning 7. You groaned as you stretched, listening to the cracks in your joints as you raised your arms and rotated your wrists. There was a crick in your neck that ached any time you turned your head to the right, but try as you might, you couldn’t get it to pop.

Something close by smelled delicious, and you could hear Steve moving about in the kitchen. Your stomach growled, and even though part of you was tempted to stay in bed and ignore the man across the cabin, you knew you couldn’t stay there forever. And so, you lowered your feet to the floor and followed the sounds and smells until you saw Steve hovering over a steaming pot on the stove.

“Oh. You’re awake,” he observed, glancing over his shoulder at you. “Welcome back to the land of the living; you were out for a while.”

“Guess I was tired,” you muttered, voice hoarse and scratchy. You were still feeling a bit disoriented from waking up, and you knew your hair had to look like a mess as you sat down at the dining table.

“Guess so. Well,” the alpha continued, “I hope you like lo mein. I’m not the best cook in the world, but I thought I’d give this recipe a try.”

You nodded noncommittally and watched as Steve dished out two bowls of noodles before walking over towards you and taking the seat to your left. Once again, your stomach growled as the food was set before you, and you didn’t hesitate before digging in.

“…So?” he prompted, and you looked up to see an expectant look on his face. “Is it good? What’s the verdict?”

“It, um… It’s good,” you assured him, starting to twirl another bite onto your fork. “Really good.”

A proud smile came over his face, and you looked away as he started on his own serving. The food _was_ good, damn him, but you were still feeling off. You were starting to feel hot, almost feverish, and a sweat had broken out over your brow. And the restlessness hadn’t faded, not by a long shot. If anything, it was getting worse; your body kept fidgeting as you ate, and you couldn’t help but twist your legs together, crossing them one moment only to uncross them the next. You were also acutely aware of the man sitting next to you, and you were starting to doubt that it was just because of your fear of him.

Your eyes, of their own accord, watched all of his movements attentively in your peripheral vision. And the delicious scent that you’d smelled earlier was only in part coming from dinner; you still hadn’t gotten used to the effect his musk had on you.

“You alright over there?” Steve asked, and you looked up to find him watching you with a confused look painted across his handsome features. “You look a little paler than usual.”

“I-I’m not… I’m not sure,” you murmured, setting down your fork with a heavy clang.

Frowning, Steve reached over and pressed the back of his hand to your forehead.

“Shit, doll, you’re burning up,” he sighed.

You, however, were too focused on the feeling of his skin against yours. Earlier that day, when you’d been sitting in his lap, he’d felt so warm, but now his touch was like a soothing breeze against your heated flesh. Without realizing it, you began leaning into his touch, letting your eyes flutter shut as he leaned closer to you.

“I think I should take your temperature,” he mumbled, and he went to stand up.

Your hand shot out, though, and grabbed onto his wrist, and his head snapped back down to look at you.

“Don’t-“

But you didn’t know what you were even asking him not to do. You swallowed, your eyes trailing up and down his naked torso, and once again you squeezed your legs together. Suddenly, a wave of understanding crossed his features, and he slowly sank down onto one knee in front of you. His look of concern had been replaced with a sort of playful curiosity, and the remaining logic in your brain started sounding out warning bells.

“Oh, hon,” he chuckled. “Ok, I see what’s going on.”

“Wh-what is it?” you stammered. You felt tears start to prick at the back of your eyes, and you rapidly blinked them away. “I-I don’t know what’s happening to me-“

“Oh, baby, shh…”

You closed your eyes, ignoring the full-body shiver that coursed through you at the low timber his voice had suddenly taken on.

“It’s ok,” the alpha went on. “I think you’re just going into your first heat; that’s all.”

Your eyes popped open at that, and you shook your head.

“I don’t… I don’t understand. I can’t be-“

“Sometimes, omegas don’t start having heats until they find an alpha,” he was explaining, either unaware or indifferent to your shock. “Maybe that’s why it’s coming on so suddenly for you…”

“I’m _not_ ,” you suddenly shouted, “going into heat. That’s ridiculous-“

You moved to stand, but another wave of heat swept through you, and you wavered on your feet. In a flash, Steve drew himself to his full height and scooped you up into his arms, tutting under his breath.

“So stubborn…”

You couldn’t find the will to struggle against him as he carried you back towards the bedroom; instead, you marveled at how cool he felt. You let your flushed cheek rest against his chest, listening to his heartbeat even as you tried to think your way through the situation you’d found yourself in. But your brain was slowly starting to check out, succumbing to the relief you felt as Steve’s skin pressed against yours.

An embarrassing whine sounded from your parted lips as your alpha ( _your_ alpha?) laid you down on the bed again, taking a step back to look at you. You squirmed on the sheets as you felt more sweat start to drip down your face, pooling in the groove of your collarbone as you looked up at him pleadingly.

“Listen, ‘mega,” he began, “I’ve never dealt with something like this before, but I have a couple of ideas about how I can help you.”

You didn’t miss the way his eyes lingered on your heaving chest as he said that, nor could you ignore the double meaning behind his so-called ‘ideas’.

“But you still seem to think that I’m the bad guy here,” he continued. “After all, I apparently _raped_ you last night, didn’t I? At least, that’s what you said this morning.”

You whimpered again, looking away as images from the night before dashed through your head. However, now, as you looked back on them, you couldn’t feel any horror at the memory of what he’d done to you. No, the thoughts of him ravaging you, taking you, only fanned the flames that were licking at your body.

“Steve, please-“

“Nuh-uh-uh,” he chided. “You wanted me to leave you alone so bad earlier? Then fine; I can leave you alone.”

A wicked, smug smirk had settled over his features, and in that moment, both of you knew that you wouldn’t be the one to win. Steve finally had you right where he wanted you after less than a day of your captivity.

“Well,” he clapped his hands together, turning towards the door. “I think I’m going to go clean the kitchen a little bit. Maybe I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, just to give you some space to think things over."

With one last smirk sent in your direction, he turned and walked away, leaving you to your own devices. You let out a frustrated growl as you turned towards the ceiling. Your fists clenched as wave after wave of warmth washed over you, pooling between your legs until your cunt was practically throbbing.

In the end, you laid there until long after the sun had gone down, shivering as you tried to will your heat away. It would have been one thing if Steve had fucked you right then and there, taking advantage of your ailment and using it to his advantage. But this… This was so much worse. Because now, you found yourself _wishing_ that he would do just that. You suddenly felt so empty, so terribly empty, and your feverish brain knew that he would be able to fill that void within you.

After what felt like an eternity, a thread of your pride snapped, making you grow even more desperate. Biting your lip and praying that Steve wouldn’t be able to hear you, you reached down and pulled his thin t-shirt up before slipping your hand between your legs. Your pussy was _drenched_ , and you couldn’t help the small noise that escaped your throat as you slid two fingers inside of yourself.

You tossed your head back and writhed as you started thrusting them, not caring about the wet, sucking sounds your cunt was making. The flames within you settled down by a few degrees as you fucked yourself on your fingers, but as the minutes ticked on, you found that it wouldn’t be enough. You let out a frustrated growl as you clenched your teeth and ground the heel of your palm against your clit, but it was no use.

Helplessly, you let your hand fall back down to your side, accepting the bitter fact that you wouldn’t be ale to get rid of this heat by yourself. Which left you only one option.

Gulping, you sat up, turning towards the living room. There was a wall that served as a divider between the bedroom and the den, but you knew that Steve was laying on the sofa, probably listening to you struggle. But as another shiver crept down your spine, the last bit of your pride, your integrity, burned away.

The floor was chilly against your feet as you padded towards the alpha, but it wasn’t enough to cool you down, not by a long shot. When you turned the corner, Steve was already sitting up, waiting for you. He’d shed his sweatpants at some point during the night, and you came to a stop between his spread legs, feeling your mouth water at the sight of his already half-hard cock.

Without saying a word, you lifted the shirt off your body, and his eyes glinted in the dark as his gaze roved over your curves.

“So,” he grunted, his voice rough and gravelly, “is there something you want me to do for you?”

Biting your lip, you found that you couldn’t meet his eyes anymore, so instead you focused on his chest as you crawled into his lap. You straddled his thighs and pressed yourself against him, letting out a moan as you finally felt some relief. Your hips moved of their own accord, grinding downwards, dragging your wet, swollen pussy lips against the length of his cock.

“I… I need you,” you admitted in a whisper, and you yelped when one of his hands tangled in your hair and pulled your head to the side, exposing your bondmark.

“Oh, yeah?” the alpha mused, nuzzling the side of your neck. “What do you need me for, hm? What do you want your alpha to do?”

You gasped when his tongue darted out, tracing your mating gland and sending shocks of pleasure down to your core. He was fully hard now, and you went to hover your entrance over him; you were so close, so _fucking_ close, but his hands suddenly closed around your hips and held you in place.

“No, doll,” he panted. “Tell me. What. You. Need.”

You hadn’t even realized you’d closed your eyes, but you opened them now to focus on his face as he considered you. The two of you were both breathing heavily, now, and there was a wildness creeping along the edge of his features; he looked like he had last night as he stood over your bed. God, had only 24 hours passed? You felt as if you’d been surviving this torture for an eternity, and you were already desperate to surrender.

“I… I need you to fuck me,” you whispered. “Please, Steve, please… I need it.”

A muscle in his jaw ticked upon hearing your words, and in the blink of an eye he was forcing your body downwards, impaling you on his thick cock. Your lips parted in a silent scream at the stretch, but you welcomed the pain as you pressed your heated skin to every inch of him that you could reach. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your forehead against his, babbling incoherently as he bottomed out inside of you.

“Yes, yes- Fuck, Steve, oh my God-“

Your words blurred together as you instinctively lifted your hips, rolling them downwards as you began to chase your pleasure. Every cell of your body was aching, begging, for more, and you didn’t waste time as you started riding him.

“That’s right, baby, bounce on my cock,” your alpha growled. His hands kneaded at your ass, helping you set a fast pace as you both gave in to your desires. “So fucking tight-“

Your senses were flooded with him, and it drowned out the heat, it drowned out the burning in your thighs and the bite of his nails digging into your skin. There was only _Steve_ , only his body and yours, moving in tandem. The obscene sounds of skin sliding against wet skin filled the air, and neither of you did anything to try and quiet your moans.

You barely registered the world around you as it shifted, and suddenly you found yourself on your back with Steve laying over top of you, pounding into your pussy as he pulled you into a deep, sloppy kiss. Your tongues fought to gain control, and your teeth clanked together, but you still couldn’t help a high-pitched, helpless moan from spilling out of your lips. You put up no resistance, letting him use you like a ragdoll as he slammed his cock into you over and over again.

Really, all things considered, you were surprised that you lasted as long as you did. The knot inside of you tightened and tightened until, without warning, it burst, leaving you clinging to Steve as your cunt fluttered around him. But now, unlike your first time in the woods, he gave no sign of stopping.

“S-steve-“ you tried to say, but all words left your mind as his hand wrapped around your throat.

“You think it’s over just because you cum?” he panted, looking down at you as his lips pulled back to reveal a sinister grin. “Oh, no, omega. We’re done when I fucking say we are.”

You should have felt afraid. Or used. Or violated. But despite all of those truths, you found yourself nodding, letting the fight drain out of you as he continued to fuck you into oblivion. And when his smile fell into something more sincere, more meaningful, a treacherous part of you celebrated.

Your eyes never strayed from one another’s as he slowed his pace, snapping his hips slower but hitting a spot deep inside of you that made your toes curl. His hand left his neck and snaked between your bodies to play with your clit, and you let out a low, needy whine. Your desire was slowly returning to you, nearly as intense as it had been before, and that was when you realized your heat was far from being over.

“I’m getting close, sweetheart,” Steve grunted. “You want me to cum in this pussy? Want me to fill you up like a good little omega?”

“Yes, alpha…” The words left you of their own accord, but you couldn’t focus long enough to feel ashamed of them. “Yes, please, cum in me. Cum in me, Steve-“

It wasn’t long before you felt his hot cum paint your inner walls, and the combination of the look on his face and the sensation of his seed spilling inside of you sent you over the edge for a second time. Your body felt weightless and heavy all at the same time, and the pleasure coursing through your veins was white-hot in contrast to Steve’s cool skin.

As you both lay there, catching your breath, you closed your eyes and hoped that the restlessness inside of you would go away, that you would come to your senses and feel something other than the desire to be close to the man who’d claimed you as his. But when you finally looked up to see his now-familiar blue irises focused on you, you felt your pussy clench lazily around his softening cock, and you knew it was far from being done.

“How long-“

“About a week,” he interrupted. Slowly, he pulled out, and you whined at the loss. You couldn’t even manage to close your legs as he sat up, watching his cum leak out of you intently.

“It… It didn’t stop,” you whispered. “I still want… I still feel like…”

You couldn’t form the proper words to encompass what you were feeling, and a look of pity crossed over Steve’s features.

“Hey, it’s ok, doll,” he assured you, pushing an errant strand of hair out of your eyes. “It’s ok. I’ll get you through this, ok?”

He smiled, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to your lips. You bit your lip, staring up at the ceiling as he tilted his head downwards, trailing more kisses down the side of your neck, right over your scar. He continued further, his lips tracking down over your chest, to your sternum, then to your belly.

You propped yourself up on your elbows so you could watch him as he shifted backwards on the couch, spreading your legs and making himself comfortable between your legs.

“I’m your alpha, sweetheart,” he murmured, his lips brushing against your inner thigh. “I’m gonna take care of you – whether you like it or not.”

With that, he wasted no time in pressing his lips to your pussy, letting his tongue glide over your folds until it settled on your still-sensitive clit. A sharp, surprised moan escaped you as he started tracing soft, teasing kitten licks against it, and you let your head fall back as your legs spread wider to welcome his touch.

_________________

You lost track of the days after that. The flames within you only died down when Steve was touching you, kissing you, or fucking you. And after that first 24 hours, you turned your brain off and gave in to every single one of your body’s whims. You even asked Steve to share your showers with you on the odd occasion when you were able to pull yourself out of his bed. By the end of the second day, after you’d ridden him for the second time in as many hours, you wondered if _he_ was still the one using _you_.

Between your fucking, when the two of you only had energy to lay together and catch your breath, he would talk, and you knew that, later on, you would hate how easily you opened up to him in those moments. You ended up telling him about your childhood, your family, the things about yourself that no one else knew. And, in return, Steve told you about himself, letting you get a glimpse of the humanity behind the monster who’d abducted you.

On the fifth day, around noon, you found yourself curled up against him with your head on his chest, very nearly purring with contentment as you basked in the afterglow of your latest round. His fingers were combing through your hair, scratching ever-so-lightly against your scalp, and you were on the verge of falling asleep when his voice rumbled against your ear.

“My parents would have liked you.”

You furrowed your eyebrows, craning your neck to glance up at him.

“Well that…came out of nowhere,” you observed, and he nodded, letting out a deep sigh.

“Yeah, I know… Sorry. I don’t know what got me thinking about them,” he trailed off, letting his eyes fall shut as he spoke. “But it’s true. They’d like you. I just…

“I wish they were still around.”

Maybe it was the hormones in your system, or maybe it was a strange form of Stockholm Syndrome, but for whatever reason, you suddenly sat up, cupping his cheek and turning his head towards you. It was only once he’d opened his eyes that you spoke.

“…Earl told me what happened to them,” you said carefully. “And knowing what I know now, I can tell you that it wasn’t your fault.”

Steve swallowed thickly, and his lips pursed together before he turned his head away.

“…You weren’t there,” he grunted. “You didn’t… You didn’t see what I did to them.”

You sighed, turning over onto your back and letting your eyes close.

“I don’t need to have seen it to know,” you insisted. “It’s obvious that you love them; do you think you would have killed them if you hadn’t have turned into a wolf that night?”

“No,” he was quick to reply. “No, I never wanted to hurt anybody-“

“Then it wasn’t your fault.” You turned your head and arched an eyebrow at him.

“You were scared,” you continued. “I can’t imagine what it must have been like, to become a wolf for the first time ever, without knowing what was happening to you. And since then, you’ve changed, right? You met up with the, uh… The Commandos?”

“The Howling Commandos,” Steve supplied, his voice soft as he watched you.

“Right, them,” you nodded. “You met up with them, and they helped you change. Listen, I know what happened to your parents and Peggy was…was awful, but all we can ever do when we make a mistake, no matter how big, is to change until we’re sure we won’t make the same mistake again. And you did. I mean, you literally had me pinned the last time I was face-to-face with you in your wolf form. But you didn’t…”

You were about to say, ‘ _but you didn’t hurt me_ ,’ but the words died in your throat. Because, for the first time since your heat hit, you had a moment of perfect clarity, and you knew that Steve had, in fact, hurt you so much - you would never be the same again. Not after what he’d done to you.

But Steve didn’t notice the way you’d trailed off. When you focused on him again, there was so much affection glistening in his eyes that, for a moment, it took you completely off guard. You watched, stunned, as a tear trailed down his cheek, but instead of wiping it away, he pulled you to him and pressed his lips to yours in a deep, desperate kiss. All you could do was return it as he slowly crawled over you, settling down between your legs as his cock started to harden once again.

“I love you so fucking much,” he breathed, and your eyes widened at the admission.

Before you could do or say anything in response, though, he was thrusting inside of you once again, and the heat returned to you full force.

____________

When you woke up on the eighth morning, your throat was dry, your body was sore, but your skin was blissfully, blessedly, cold to the touch. Steve was sleeping beside of you, worn out from the day before, and you were careful to stand up slowly so as not to disturb him. Fearing that this was too good to be true, you walked into the bathroom and mechanically started the shower, shivering as you stared at your naked reflection.

Your lips were swollen from all the kissing you’d done, and bruises were littered all over your body. Your neck, your chest, your thighs… They were everywhere. But, still, the bondmark remained, silvery and smooth against your mating gland.

When you finally stepped into the shower, you made sure the water was as cold as possible; you didn’t think you’d ever want to feel warmth against your skin again. You scrubbed, taking the time to make sure every trace of Steve that _could_ be washed away was, and when you stepped out of the shower, you felt your first genuine smile in what felt like forever spread across your face as the cold air nipped at your body.

From there, you dried off and padded into the bedroom again, surprised that Steve was still snoozing away; usually he woke up hours before you did. You were careful to keep quiet as you rooted through his dresser, pulling on a pair of his boxer shorts and another of his t-shirt before walking into the kitchen; you were starving.

Chewing on your lip, you started opening his cabinets, looking for a bowl that you could use for cereal. You searched for a few moments until you tried the cabinet above the stove, and even though there were no bowls within, the sight there that greeted you made you pause in shock.

Keys.

All of the air inside your lungs rushed out at the sight of them, and you shakily reached out, picking them up and squeezing them tight to keep them from jingling together. You brought your other hand up to your mouth, trying to muffle your shocked, heavy breathing as you peaked around the corner. He was still laying there, breathing steadily, and your gut turned as you glanced out the nearest window to the green Jeep sitting in the driveway.

It took you a split second to find the ability to move again, but once it came back to you, you moved as quickly as possible. You ran on your tip toes to the door, opening it as silently as possible before taking off towards the driveway. The gravel dug into your feet, and you were sure there would be cuts left on your soles later. But you barely registered the pain as you fumbled with the key fob to unlock the car.

Once inside the Jeep, your fingers trembled as you started the engine, and you all but slammed on the gas pedal once you put the vehicle in drive. You cursed as the tires turned the gravel beneath them, no doubt waking Steve from his slumber, but you didn’t dare look back before steering the car down the driveway.

Your heartbeat was thunderous in your ears, beating so hard and so fast that you could feel it in your toes. You turned left when you reached the nearest road, pushing the car past 60 miles an hour and watching the speedometer climb, first to 70, then to 80. Frantically, you scanned the treeline as you drove, trying to pick out any movement, paranoid at every turn that you could see a flash of blonde fur or white fangs.

Your mind still hadn’t caught up with what you’d done, but once you reached a long, straight stretch of road, you felt yourself start to shake with sobs. Tears were flowing freely down your cheeks, and you couldn’t shake the sense that this was just a dream, that soon you would wake up in Steve’s arms again, trapped both by him and your own body.

But that moment didn’t come. Despite your blind, panicked navigation, you started to spot signs alerting you that you were getting closer to town, and you sped on, running stop signs and ignoring red lights as you made your way to the police station.

It was early in the morning, not even 8 o’clock yet, when you found yourself running into the lobby of the sheriff’s station, startling the plump, middle aged receptionist as she took in your haggard appearance.

“Oh, my goodness, dear,” she exclaimed, pulling herself up to her feet. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

She rounded the desk and set her hands on your shoulders, and for a second, you wanted to draw yourself away from her. So soon, you’d grown unused to the sight and touch of other people. But as she looked up at you, worry settled over her features, you couldn’t stop yourself from leaning down and setting your head on her shoulder. You wrapped your arms around her as you wept, but as she hugged you back, you couldn’t help but hear Steve’s voice in your head, telling you he loved you.

______________

Sheriff Wilson shook his head, squeezing the bridge of his nose as he took in everything you’d told him. You hadn’t held back when he’d asked you what had happened, and now the two of you were sat in silence in his office. He’d given you a blanket after taking in the state of your undress, and now you were curled up on his small sofa with it wrapped around your shoulders.

“…Shit.”

You glanced up at the sound of his voice, watching as he stood up and began to pace in front of you.

“I mean… _Shit_ ,” he repeated. “I knew he was a little fucked up, but… _Shit_.”

“I know that it sounds crazy, Sheriff Wilson,” you said. “Believe me; I didn’t believe the werewolf thing when he first told me, either. But please, at least believe that he kidnapped me. I have the scars to prove-“

“I don’t doubt a single word you said,” he assured you. “And it’s Sam, (Y/N). You can call me Sam.”

You blinked in surprise; you hadn’t expected him to actually believe that Steve had turned into a werewolf. Even as you’d told him your tale, you’d known how crazy you sounded. But he didn’t even seem phased by it; he was, however, very clearly disturbed by everything else you’d told him.

“…Can I see it?” he suddenly asked, and your mouth went dry as he nodded towards your neck.

You slapped your hand over your bitemark and looked away, holding the blanket tighter against yourself.

“I…”

You hesitated, but after a few moments you conceded, letting your hand slowly come to rest in your lap after flicking your hair over your shoulder. He leaned over you for a moment, inspecting it with a critical eye before taking a step backwards.

“He really fuckin’ did it,” he mused, scratching his chin.

Both of you jumped when a knock came to his door, and he gestured for you to stay where you were as he answered it. You didn’t move as he poked his head out the door, and you heard his receptionist tell him something in a hushed voice.

“He’s here?” he asked, and your blood ran cold. “Yeah, send him in. We have a lot we need to discuss. And can you make sure we’re not disturbed?”

Your instincts were screaming at you, telling you that you needed to get out of there as quickly as possible, but Sam was blocking your path to the door.

“Sh-sheriff, I-“

You were cut off, though, by the sound of footsteps approaching the door, and when Sam opened the door fully, you saw Steve standing on its other side, dressed in jeans and a flannel and looking severely _pissed off_.

Sam went to say something to the man, but he brushed past him and started marching towards you.

“How could you just up and leave me like that?” he demanded, and you shrank back against the sofa as he advanced on you. He raised a hand as if to grab you, but then the sheriff was standing between you and the angry alpha, shoving him backwards.

“Hey, man, that’s _enough_ ,” he shouted, and you felt marginally relieved when Steve’s eyes left you in favor of glaring at Sam. He opened his mouth to put up an argument, but for some reason, he just let out a deep sigh before raking a hand through his hair.

“I told you,” he murmured, almost too low for you to hear, “that I had it under control-“

“You call this ‘ _under control’_?” the officer shot back. “Having your omega show up here looking like she just lost a fight with a semi-truck, saying you _kidnapped and raped her_?”

“ _I did not_ -“ Steve shouted, but then he took a deep breath and started speaking again, clearly struggling to keep his voice even. “I did not rape her-“

“Well it sure as hell sounds like you did,” Sam insisted. “And the fact you ain’t even gonna _try_ to argue that you didn’t kidnap her speaks volumes.”

For a second, the two of them just stood there, sizing one another up, and you were suddenly reminded of your first day in Steve’s cabin, when you saw the two wolves in the woods. Realization dawned on you, and you stood up and backed away, wanting to put as much distance as possible between you and them.

“Oh, my god,” you whispered. “You’re the other werewolf.”

Now, both of their eyes were on you, and you searched the sheriff’s face for any sign that you were wrong. You didn’t find one, though, and your heart sank so quickly that you felt light-headed.

Once more, the two men turned to one another, but you didn’t listen to what you were saying – you _couldn’t_. Your head was spinning, and your ears had started ringing so loudly that you covered them with your hands. It was of no use, though – the ringing grew until it was nearly deafening, and your knees wobbled with the strain of staying upright. You thought you heard your name being said by one of the two men, but you couldn’t even tell which one had spoken.

Soon, you felt yourself collapsing, and your teeth clattered together as you hit the concrete floor. The last thing you saw before passing out was a pair of boots rushing towards you, and you felt yourself being lifted into someone’s arms before the world faded to black completely.

_________

You woke up in your own bed. You immediately recognized the feeling, the smell of it, and it was so comforting that you nearly cried. For a moment, you prayed that it had all just been a nightmare, that you hadn’t even left your cottage and that everything was and had always been normal.

“Oh, thank God; you’re awake.”

But those hopes were dashed almost as soon as you’d thought of them.

Sunlight stung your eyes as you opened them, and when they were finally able to focus, you saw Steve hovering over you with a glass of water in his hand.

“S-ste-“

“Shhh, hon,” he cooed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He helped you sit up before pressing the glass into your palms, and you traced your fingertips through the slick condensation that had gathered over it. “Drink this; you’re dehydrated.”

You did as he asked, immediately feeling better as the water soothed your dry, scratchy throat. You downed the entire glass, and wordlessly, Steve got up and retrieved you another, which you also chugged until it was gone.

“…What time is it?” you asked.

“It’s 9 in the morning,” he told you, and you frowned in confusion.

“I… I feel like I’ve been asleep for longer than-“

“You’ve been asleep for more than a day,” he explained, and you gulped, nodding.

“Oh.”

The two of you were quiet for a few moments, and even as the events of the past week swirled together in your mind, you were too exhausted to feel anxious over them.

“… I get why you left,” he said, breaking the silence. “And I’m not mad. Not at you, at least. With myself, yeah. I… I put way too much on your shoulders, and we moved fast enough to scare anyone away.”

You nodded, fiddling with the empty glass.

“I’m not going to keep you at my cabin anymore,” he told you. “I can come visit you here; I think you’d be more comfortable with that. But I’m not going to leave you. And before you think about going to the sheriff about it, he said that he’s not going to involve himself in our affairs anymore. Not after I told him…”

He paused, looking at you almost…nervously.

“…What is it?” you asked.

Steve pressed his lips together before reaching out, taking one of your hands in his. You didn’t try to pull away – you knew there would be no point.

“Wolves, they can sense things,” he stated. “I can tell when the moon is about to be full, when the weather is gonna turn warmer or colder. I can tell…”

He trailed off, staring into your eyes for a long, heavy pause, and you suddenly knew, even before he said anything. Something in your gut, something prehistoric and instinctual, told you the second before he uttered the words.

“…I can tell when someone is pregnant.”

The glass fell into your lap, and your entire body went rigid. You wanted to dismiss him; you wanted to say that he was crazy, that _you_ were crazy, that this whole situation was crazy. And maybe it was, but that wouldn’t change the facts.

You were pregnant.

A soft exhalation left your lips, followed by a soft, nearly silent chuckle. A humorless smile stretched across your lips, and you watched as Steve’s eyebrows furrowed together in concern as a full-bellied laugh shook your shoulders. You squeezed your eyes shut and bowed your head, laughing until you were short of breath.

Because the realization that you’d been an omega this whole time? The bondmark over your mating gland? The week-long heat that had made you betray yourself for the primal, uncontrollable need your body had forced upon you? That was all a joke. It was _nothing_ compared to this.

You were pregnant with Steve’s baby, and you knew, you _knew_ , that you would never be free from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Let me know what you think! If you would like, follow me on tumblr @nikki-writes-stuff. Also, if you liked it or saw some things I need to improve upon, please leave a comment to let me know what you think! Thank you so so much for reading!


End file.
